Reverse Side
by equilla
Summary: Somthing strange is happening in Domino, and Yami seems to be the only person realsing it. why is Yugi acting so strangely, what is up with the apocolypse, and where did that mob that keeps chasing Tea come from. Will other people be effected as well?
1. Dang that Mist

1-Damn that Mist 

Equilla: hi I am Equilla the author of this fanfic, and here are my two sidekicks in evil  
Mokuba: hey we didn't sign up for anything evil  
Joey: watch what you say she might set you up with another guy in the story  
Mokuba: Seto won't let her  
Equilla: how will he stop me, no one else can get in here bwa hahahaha  
Yami: hey  
Equilla: o.o  
Joey: how did you get in?  
Yami: door was open  
Mokuba: only the storyline and extra characters belong to Equilla. Us yugioh characters don't.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was small, that was obvious, the air was thick with a dark smoke. The only light source where candles whose light was still faint. Shadows moved in the mist, preparing for something.  
"Are we all here?" asked one shadow with a strong voice.  
"Yes" came the female reply from another shadow.  
"Are we ready?", asked the first shadow again.  
"Yes", replied a different shadow who held a muffled voice.  
"Then lets begin"  
Then there was a brief silence, which was soon broken by soft chanting. Over and over the words were sung, slowly getting louder then the words changed for 2 of the shadows and the others chanted quieter.  
As the chanting was reaching a point there was the sound of a door opening and the room was flooded with light.  
"Sorry I'm late guys, I got the food you wanted," a male called from the doorway.  
"Dammit Kasey don't turn the bloody lights on!" a female voice yelled back at him.  
------------

Yami was sitting in the shop, he had promised to watch it until Yugi had come back. Yugi had left earlier that morning to go out and buy some more hair gel as they had once again run out. He was taking a long time but Yami guessed that maybe there was a long line, maybe he was having trouble finding the extra strong gel, or he might have run into some of their friends.  
The shop was very quiet that day and only one customer had come in, but even they hadn't bought anything. So this left Yami with not much to do for a number of hours. He had gone through his deck working out different strategies to fight different deck themes along with Seto, Bakura and Malik. He had straightened the magazines, sorted them alphabetically, till he realised he didn't really know the alphabet. He then sorted them by what types of pictures they had, then by the category, at which point he decided it would be best to stop as some had started to look a bit frazzled.  
He then had proceeded to organise the card stall, he had ordered them in five different ways before becoming tired with that and had started going through his deck again.

The front door then closed with a loud bang and Yami smiled happily, that should be Yugi, he thought to himself. He looked around the corner smiling and only was able to catch sight of him going up the stairs. Yami shrugged and tried to contact Yugi by mind link, but found that Yugi had blocked him off.  
Yami frowned when he found this out and went up to see what was going on. He knocked on Yugi's door, and got no answer. When he knocked again and received no answer he opened it and quickly shut it again as he had a large book thrown at him.  
"I'm trying to get changed in here," Yugi yelled at him through the door.  
"Sorry," Yami commented back before heading back down stairs.  
Yami decided to close the shop so he could spend some proper time with his hikari.

By the time he had finished closing shop Yugi still wasn't down, and he could here movement in his room still.  
Yami knocked on Yugi's door again, "You going ok in there Yugi?"  
"I'm fine now go away," Yugi snapped back harshly stunning and confusing Yami, who took a step back away from the door.  
"Ok I'll be down stairs," he replied waving unsure at the closed door before heading back down the stairs.

Yami decided to continue waiting for his friend by watching TV. Nothing that was showing caught his interest so he just continued to flicker through the channels. Then something caught his eye, it was a teenage news crew at their local shopping mall. From what he could tell they were either trying to publicise the new fountain of the mall, a new shop or interview a man that seemed to be running around screaming about the end of the world.  
'That's come and been subdued,' Yami thought to himself, 'multiple times, looks like that man was out of wake with time.'  
He then continued flicking stations until he heard Yugi heading back downstairs.  
Yami turned the TV off and stood up. He was about to ask Yugi what he would like to do as Yugi walked straight past him and out the door without any second thought.

This worried Yami for two reasons, either Yugi was angry with him, or the others were planing to play a trick on him, or another surprise party. At the last thought Yami shuddered remembering the horror that it was. So out of his suspicion and worry Yami followed Yugi at a distance. Whenever Yugi stopped and looked over his shoulder Yami quickly hid, at one point having to resort to hiding behind a small palm tree, though this hiding spot was one of the most convincing, even though his hair wasn't green.

After awhile of walking Yami realised that they seemed to be heading towards the mall, but instead of going to the entrance, Yugi turned down one of the alleyways, which Domino seemed to be, riddled with. This slightly confused Yami, as he had heard Yugi state multiple times that he would never again go down an alleyway, but then again he did so after saying that each time.

Yami followed Yugi silently then became worried for his slightly smaller light, as he saw Malik and Bakura laughing further down the alleyway. He became worried for his protection till he was startled by what could only be described as comradeship that the other Egyptians where showing Yugi.

"What in Ra's name?" Yami gasped as the three started laughing at what Yugi was saying, but what also just out of Yami's hearing, 'What is Yugi doing hanging with that lot?'  
"Hi Yami" an English voice came from behind Yami, startling him and causing to jump.  
Yami looked over his shoulder to find a partially worried Ryou.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Ryou apologised looking genuinely concerned.  
"I'm fine," Yami answered slowing his racing heart and regaining his calm look, "but what is Yugi doing hanging out with those two?"

Ryou gave Yami a look like he was crazy, either that or Ryou was confused. When Ryou started to laugh a bit, Yami decided that Ryou might be crazy, or that they were planing something against him.  
"Come on," Ryou commented tugging on Yami's arm, "The others are probably waiting for us in the mall."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura: boooooring  
Yugi: ha I get more lines then you  
Equilla; how did you three get in here?  
Malik: door was open  
Equilla; in that case I make the beginning for good guys and this section for you guys  
Bakura: go the evil box  
Equilla: ow and you guys have to do the reviews  
Yugi: you are evil  
Malik: Oy review or we will get you  
Equilla: Not like that


	2. Meet the Gang

**2-Meet the Gang**

Yami: what in Ra's name did you do to Yugi?

Equilla: I didn't do a thing

Yami: so why is he hanging out with Bakura and Malik?

Joey: spy work

Yami: what?

Equilla: yeah spy work, he is making sure that they aren't planning anything

Yami: ok, you aren't lying to me are you  
Equilla: has fingers crossed behind her back of course I wouldn't

Mokuba: Equilla only owns the idea, and she doesn't own any of the yuguioh characters unless said, wait so who do you own?  
Equilla: People chanting at the start for one

As Yami and Ryou made their way to a fountain they get greeted by Joey, Tristain and Tea. From the bags which seemed to be draggin Joey and Tristian down, Tea had dragged them around shopping, and had bought a whole new wardrobe.

"Yami, where have you been? We were so worried," Tea exclaimed hugging Yami before returning to her normal stance with her hands infront of her, neatly folded.

Joey dropped the bags he was carrying and commented, "Hi Yams."  
Yami was about to ask why he was called Yams, but he was interrupted by Tea who started yelling at Joey for dropping her bags.  
Joey rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Whatever happened to friendship being the most important," as he picked up her bags.

Suddenly the bustling talk of the partly full mall was broken by screams and shouts. The groups of five turned to see a man running and racing about screaming at the top of his lungs, "The end of the world is at hand! It will come, the soilders of the apocalypse are here!"

Some other people nearby commented that he was doing it to get on tv, but then another replied that he already got on tv from it.

The man continued on running around randomly screaming it out, until he raced past Tristian, and slammed face first into a solid brick wall. This caused laughter from a couple of people, while others looked worried for the man, and even more just pretend that they didn't see it or shook their heads sadly.

Tea suggested that she could go and tell the disillusioned man about friendship and how that will make him see the light. Tristian stopped her by grabbing her arm and shaking his head.

"Yeah you better not, it will probably make him suicidal," Joey commented, not meaning to say it out loud.

This caused Tea to flush before setting on Joey, "Have you forgotten about our friendship! We are suppose to be friends, that wasn't a very supportive thing to say, and friends are suppose to be supportive. Anyway friendship wouldn't drive anyone to want to comm…"

She was then cut off by new screams from a rather large group of people, most of which were toting weapons and crying, "Kill the friendship freak."

Tea took one look at the mob and took off pelting up the escalators doing her best to get away from the charging crowd.

Yami watched Tea be chased away slightly worried for her health, before he remembered a different question that he wanted to ask the others, "Hey why is Yugi with Bakura and Malik?"  
Joey and Tristian looked confused at Yami for a second before Ryou cut in, "Yami is being a big joker today I think."

"Ah you trying humour a try, you really need to get a better joke then that mate," Tristian commented patting Yami on the back.

Yami coughed from the back hits and was just even more confused, "You guys aren't planning anything on me again are you?"

"We aren't planning anything," Ryou commented, "From the best of what I've heard neither are they."

This didn't explain anything better to poor Yami.

"So why is Yugi hanging with Bakura and Malik then?" Yami asked more insistently this time.

Joey realising that Yami was serious replied the best he could, "Yugi has always hanged with Bakura and Malik, especially since they got their own separate bodies."

"But, that doesn't make sense, Yugi is sweet and innocent, and Balura and Malik are evil and murderous," Yami insisted to his three friends.

Yami looked shocked as they laughed at this comment.

"Well you got at least half right there," Tristain replied referring to what Yami had said about Malik and Bakura, " but you can only dream Yami. You can always dream that Yugi will become sweet and innocent."

Malik: hey I was only mentioned in this one, I havn't even had a proper line yet!  
Equilla; get use to it buddy

Bakura: That totally blows  
Yugi: I should get a bigger role then that, I am the main character

Equilla: not in this fanfic, now read the reviews already.  
Yugi: yes I was ignoring Yami, and that was these other two here, and thankyou for reviewing  
Malik: this time more reviewers or no update


	3. Typical Relatives

**3- Typical Relatives**

Yami: I don't believe you, there is something wrong with my hikari and I want you to tell me what it is  
Equilla; no I won't  
Yami: why not

Equilla: because NOW!  
Joey: sorry Yami knocks Yami over the head with a frying pan

Mokuba: why can't we tell him what is going on?

Equilla: cause it will ruin it for our readers

Mokuba: ow  
Joey: Equilla only owns the plot and background characters, she does not own any of us yugioh characters, which is a good thing  
Equilla: keep to the script next time

* * *

They all started heading home as the shops were closing up. Tea and Tristan lived in a similar direction, while Joey and Ryou had to take some of the same route as Yami. So as they left the mall Tea, who had finally shaken off the mob, and Tristan, who now had to carry the majority of Tea's bags, took their leave and waved a goodbye to their friends before heading off. Yami and Ryou listened to Joey telling funny jokes and strange stories on their way back, until they reached the shop, where Joey and Ryou waved a bye to Yami, saying that they will see him the next day at school. 

"I'm back," Yami called out as he got into the shop, before finding a note left on the table.

Hi Yami and Yugi  
I am afraid that I will be away for a couple of days.  
I have been recently notified of a interesting find, and  
I have to check it out.  
Gramps

Yami rolled his eyes, muttering "typical", and thinking that once again the shop wouldn't be open much that week. Looking around the house Yami concluded that Yugi had not gotten back yet, so Yami decided to watch tv while he waited for his small friend. Hours went by and Yugi had not returned, Yami was nearly falling asleep when he heard the door open and close. He sat up suddenly straight and looked over at the clock which was flashing 11:37.

Standing up and walking into the hallway, Yami looked down his smaller copy and demanded annoyed at the time, "And where have you been all night?"

"No where that is any of your business" Yugi replied harshly pushing past him.

Yami looked at him blankly in surprise of his actions and the tone of Yugi's voice, "Yugi what is wrong with you, since when did you get such a cold nature?"  
"Don't try and trick me with your ploys, I have always been like this and you can't do anything to change that," Yugi yelled down at him from the stairs, before stomping up them and slamming his bedroom door shut, a smug grin plastered on his face from the win, and because of the shocked and saddened look on Yami's.

Yami looked sadly at Yugi's closed door for awhile, before retiring to bed. It had been a strange day, and he had to go to school the next day, which meant most likely to having to deal with Bakura, boy was he glad that Malik and Marik had home schooling. But still, maybe he would wake up tomorrow and everything would be a dream, or maybe it would have just returned to normal. Yami wished that it would be one of those cases as he fell off to sleep slowly.

A number of hours later Yami was woken up with a shock as the alarm clock next to his bed was blaring in his ear. That was one modern item, which he agreed was useful, but still one that he would never get use to. He slowly drew himself out of bed and put on his clothes. Thinking to himself that he better go wake Yugi up so he wasn't late to school again. But as he went across to Yugi's door he found it empty. Confused he went downstairs to find Yugi already going out the door.

Yami was astonished by Yugi actually being ready that morning, and proud at the same time. He quickly grabbed his own school items and raced out after Yugi, in thoughts of walking to school with him. But as Yugi caught site of Yami catching up behind him, he only quickened his pace.

Yami once again caught up with Yugi and rested a hand on his shoulder, partially trying to catch his breath from having to run a part, "Yugi, why didn't you wait up so I could walk with you?"

Yugi just looked at him and laughed, it wasn't the sweet innocent laugh which Yami was use to hearing coming from his abido, but it was colder and harsher. All the memories from the last day came flooding back and Yami came to the realisation that everything wad not back to normal.

Yami grabbed Yugi's other shoulder and shook him slightly, "what's wrong with you, I want you to stop doing this right now it isn't funny."

Yami was then knocked off his balance and backwards into a muddy ditch, from surprise and a punch which Yugi had landed on Yami's jaw which left a slightly red mark. Yugi looked down at him smugly, and laughed as he walked off leaving Yami dazed and confused, the mud soaking slowly through the backside of his pants.

A couple of minutes later Yami became aware of a hand that was offering to help him up. Yami looked up the arm as he took the help, finding it to belong to a red headed girl, with creamy brown eyes. Standing with her was Tea and Tristan.

"Thankyou for the help," Yami commented to the girl giving a slight bow of the head.

The girl smiled commenting that it was alright, and she didn't mind helping.

Tristan brushing some dirt off Yami's shoulder took the break in conversation to introduce the two, "Yami this is Reneea, Reneea this is our friend Yami."

"She is new at our school, and I was just telling her about importance and the power of friendship," Tea added, smiling away unaware of the slightly tormented face on Tristan and the slightly bored face on Reneea, which backed up Tea's story.

A slight groan came from Tristan as Tea started up again from where she had left off before, "cause you know friendship can help you through the hard times in life and you always need to have friends, I don't believe that you should keep your enemies closer then your friends as I believe that no one should have enemies and that everyone should all.."

She then had spotted something that made her eyes go wide, and caused her to go racing off towards the nearest tree, and clambered up it. The poor tree was soon surrounded by the same mob that had chased her the day before.

* * *

Yugi: yes yes leave it there, perfect, leave her in torture laughs evily 

Malik: oy only I laugh evily.

Equilla; get on with the reviews. Or I'll put you in a yaoi together.

Yugi: yeah, no longer innocent  
Malik: snickers

Equilla: Ow and I looked at my writing style, and will try and do that for my next story the best I can, but you will still probably get it with the way they said it like I have above.

Malik: hey again our regular reviewer, yeah he is hanging out with us, you got a problem with that. I also agree that the tea chasing mob was good.

Equilla: thankies thankies for the reviewies. Remember we are accepting good and bad.

Malik: yeah we can't wait to see Equilla get rashed with the bad replies.

Equilla: yaoi

Malik: shuts up

Equilla: sheesh these look longer in word, please review


	4. No more speeches!

**4- ARGHH no more speeches!**

Yami: He is not a spy, now tell me the truth what is going on  
Joey: umm no

Yami: why not

Joey: cause I don't know what is wrong with him either

Mokuba: you don't like Tea do you  
Equilla; you could say that

Mokuba; are you Reneea?

Equilla: no, what on earth gave you that idea?

Mokuba; shrugs writers seem to do that.

Equilla: If I did that, there would be no more Tea  
Joey: Equilla only owns the plot line and the nonyugioh characters, she doesn't own anything else  
Equilla: not true  
Mokuba: what else do you own then?  
Equilla: lots of stuff, such as my clothes  
Joey & Mokuba: face fault

* * *

Yami, Tristan, Reneea and Tea eventually made it to school, with a number of minutes till the bell was to ring. Tea was covered with twigs and leaves, along with some dirt she gained from falling out of the tree after the mob had left. After arriving Tea went to show Reneea to her locker as Yami organised his own. 

"Hey Yami," Joey commented from behind him.

Happy at hearing the friendly familiar voice Yami turned around only to then scream.

Yami stared wide eyed and scared and shocked at the two confused looking white haired boys. Joey also was looking rather confused as Tristan, Tea and Reneea returned, quickly after hearing the scream.

'What the hell, what on earth, what the hell,' was what was rushing through Yami's head in circles as he looked at Bakura who were wearing identical outfits and both looked rather worried about why Yami screamed out.

"Are you ok?" Bakura asked thoughtfully his hair, eyes and height the only things differing him from Ryou.

"You are evil, why do you two look alike?" Yami stuttered pointing between the two.

"We always do", Ryou replied slightly confused and even more worried about Yami.

"Yami are you ok, you were acting strange all yesterday," Joey commented.  
"Yeah yesterday you were claiming that Yugi was suppose to be nice and now you are saying that Bakura is suppose to be evil," Tristan continued.  
"But yesterday Bakura was evil," Yami insisted  
"No I wasn't I was with you guys, remember that weird apocalypse guy," Bakura commented cheerily and smiling innocently at Yami, which somehow scared him more then the way Yugi had been acting.

Yami now thoroughly creeped out by the way the tomb robber was acting, and more scared of him then he normally was, stayed a distance away from him, as they went to class, hoping that it would keep him safe from the white haired theif.

Yami took a seat as the teacher started going down the roll, only paying attention when he repeated a name, incase it was his own.

"Kiaba Seto," the teacher called out then waited for a reply before repeating, "Seto Kiaba, is Mr Kiaba here today?"

The students looked around the classroom, and Yami found it strange Kiaba hadn't come to class. After his own name was marked off he went into deep thought, he never thought of class as any use anyway.

'Where was Kiaba?' Yami thought to himself. Had Seto fallen under whatever was happening to Yugi and Bakura as well. What was happening to those two. Why was Yugi acting so cold, and why was Bakura acting so, so well creepily cheerful and pleasant. Had they made a deal to swap personalities as a joke on himself, and everyone else was on, on it. No if that was true he couldn't see Yugi punching him, he might have been able to get the laugh if he practiced a lot, but he could never have seen his innocent little abido punching him without proper reason. But why were everyone else acting like it was all normal. Maybe he was going crazy, and that what he thought was the truth was just an illusion on the mind he was having, maybe it was just a dream he had that was so realistic that he thought it was true. In any case he decided that he best play along otherwise he might end up in a white jacket. He then looked around the room again, where was Seto. Maybe he was just sick Yami thought. The idea then made him laugh, Seto sick.

His laughter was then quickly stopped by a hand banging loudly on the desk infront of him. He looked up at the owner of the hand gulping as he found the teacher looking down angrily at him.

"Do you think that the plight of Myains funny Mr Motou?" the teacher asked crossily to which Yami quickly shook his head.

"Well then I guess you weren't paying attention, you will spend lunch in detention."

Yami watched the teacher go up to the blackboard which had a number of mathematical calculations on it and Yami banged his head against the table, could his day get any worse.

As lunch came around they group met at Yami's locker before he had to go to detention.

"Hey I have no more classes for the day and I though it would be good to check out the new shop in the mall," Ryou suggested standing next to his near double ganger.

He looked around the group, Yami shook his head, he had classes after his detention anyway, Joey, Bakura and Tristan also had classes. Tea said she wanted to look in the library after lunch. The others just looked at her like they didn't believe her.

"Tea, that isn't true, you just are afraid of running into that mob again," Tristan commented which was replied with protests from Tea.

"I'll go," Reneea commented through the protests, "It will be nice to see a bit more of the town, and I have to go to that area anyway."

Ryou was thanking Reneea and Tea was still protesting against what Tristan had said as Yami left sadly to go to his detention. He could understand why Yugi had made friends with these people in the first place now.

* * *

Malik: then there was two. 

Yugi: we didn't nee him, he was a woose anyway

Malik: where is Equilla?

Yugi: said something about going to hide from fangirls

Malik: we better do the reviews

Yugi: why?

Malik: so we don't get angry readers

Yugi: looks at the review ummm, well here is the update…  
Malik: review or else!

Equilla; sorry for it being short, it is like that for plot reasons, the sooner I get a review the sooner the next instalment.


	5. Can't remember the name

**5- Oow Yami got Detention**

Yami: umm, where are you guys  
Bakura; hey-  
Yami: Guys, GUYS some help here,  
Bakura: I can help you  
Yami: please help anyone, he is starting to scare me  
Equilla: pretend that it is ryou  
Mokuba: Equilla only owns the plot and the non-yugioh characters, all yugioh character are not her property  
Joey: apparently we cost too much

Equilla: no you just eat too much.

After Yami finally was released from detention, which he used the whole time trying to figure out what in Ra's name was going on, he then made his way back to his locker to put his books away as he had no more classes for the rest of the day.

As he reached his locker he found Joey, Tristian, Tea who had dragged Reneea along, and Bakura who was still smiling happily, waiting for him.

Yami winced at Bakura's happy smile and then noticed that Ryou was missing and asked, "Hey where is Ryou?"

"Why would Ryou be here," Joey commented, "He doesn't like us, remember. He is always hanging out with Yugi and Malik."

"I try to make him more cheerful, and show him all the good things that come from being nice to people, but he just ignores it or laughs in my face," Bakura sighed sadly.

Yami now becoming confused again replied, "but he was talking to us this morning happily and acting the same as Bakura."

Tristian gave Yami a worried looked and asked him, "you sure your ok?"

Yami rubbing his head adding this to the other list of strange things answered, "I think I just need a long walk to get some fresh air."

Tea then commented that they could come with him to which Joey laughed and commented, "Your just afraid that the mob is going to attack you again if you go out by yourself aren't you."

As Tea nodded Reneea excused herself from the group of friends saying that something else to do, and left them to go on their walk.

The five walked out to the front door and then stopped as they opened the doors to find the mob that was after Tea standing on the other side of the school gate waiting. Tea then squeaked and hid behind the guys hoping that they would help protect her.

Bakura then decided that he would try to talk reason into the mob as to why they shouldn't attack Tea, and started into his own peace and happiness speech.

Yami stared wide eyed at Bakura, possibly more frightened of him now then he ever had been while Tristian and Joey rolled their eyes and moaned.

The mob just stared at Bakura for a little while before looking at each other and going into a huddle. Because of this Bakura believed that he had been able to eventually get through to them. That was until they left from their huddle and aimed their weapons at him instead of Tea. Bakura looked at them wide eyed not believing that they were aiming weapons at them. Then Tristian and Joey deciding to take action grabbed Bakura and Tea, then with Yami in tail sprinted out of there.

They then collapsed dropping the brunette and the albino as they reached the park. They all just sat there trying to catch their breath, except for Tea and Bakura who hadn't have to do any running as they were carried the whole way, but they just lay on the grass looking up at the trees. Because they were all distracted by what they were doing they didn't see the tall shadow coming towards them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Equilla: and that is where we end it

Yami: no it isn't

Equilla; Why not

Mokuba: Equilla

Equilla: ok ok sheesh

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well look who it is. If it isn't the 'pharoah', his pet and sidekicks, shouldn't you all be out trying to make the world a better place or something," a familiar cold voice commented snidely.

The exhausted and perky group looked up to see Seto to witch Yami growled out of habit, "Kiaba," and Tristian held Joey back from punching Seto.

Then to the shock of some, and the annoyance of others Bakura stood up smiling cheerily and set into a friendship trying the get Yami and Seto to be friends, "Now you two shouldn't be fighting, you are equals and should respect each other as such. You have been through so much together, and have fought alongside each other on so many occasions shouldn't you two just put your difference aside and become friends. The saying does say that old enemies do eventually become good friends."

"Even I'm not as silly to try and make those two become friends," Tea commented dryly, "see he is much more of a friendship freak then I am."

Both Yami and Seto were giving Bakura the same look of shock and fear.

"Since when do you care about friendship, isn't that normaly the role of cheer girl overthere or Yugi?" Seto asked, "And aren't you normaly the one that goes around trying to destroy things."

"Thank Ra," Yami yelled out happily after hearing Seto's words, "someone who hasn't lost their marbles. I could kiss you."

Yami's last comment scared everyone and Seto was now looking as confused as Yami had the past day, "Don't and what are you going on about?"

"You have both lost it," Tristian moaned.

"Now listen and remember," Joey commented as if trying to teach the CIO and his friend, "Yugi is bad, Ryou is alse bad, and Bakura here is a friendship rambeling good guy."

Tea added, "Maybe they are ill or something, you know something that effects the mind in the same way for each person."

Seto just stared at the three of them like they were crazier then he thought while Yami was getting use to being told that. Yami then turned to Seto and asked if he could talk to him in private, to which Seto nodded still looking at the other three like they had lost their minds.

Yugi; heh looks like there are no reviews

Ryou: There was one but we ain't mentioning that

Malik: Welcome to the darkside Ryou

Equilla: do you know what I've decided

Yugi: what

Equilla; I'm going to make a sequal to this story  
Ryou: ow great --'

Malik: Flame, review, message, comment anything to make her be quiet and to save our necks


	6. Chapt

**6- Freaks, of the friendship kind**

Yami: yes some one who is sane  
Joey: and is your rival

Yami: I'm trying to ignore that fact

Mokuba: at least nothing has happened to him

Equilla: oy disclaimer please  
Bakura: Equilla owns the plot and extra characters, she does not own the yugioh characters though. But that doesn't mean we can't all be good friends.

Equilla: who in earth let friendship boy in here?  
Joey: well right now he is a good guy

Yami and Seto moved away from Joey and the others, so they couldn't hear what they were talking about. This was helped by Bakura and Tea who were argueing about who was really more of a friendship freak.

"Do you have any idea what is going on with everyone?" Yami asked Seto after they had moved away.

"This is really the first I've seen of it," Seto replied, "Though it does make sense of what Marik was going on about earlier."

"What was he talking about?"

"He was mumbeling something about being bossed around by Yugi and Ryou, and them being worse then Malik."

Yami looked down at the ground when Seto said that, "Yugi and Ryou must have joined up with him. It makes sense since Bakura use to be with him. Though Ryou only started being that way after lunch from what I can gather."

"What did he do during lunch to make him change?" Seto asked, trying to piece the facts together.

"He went to some new shop in the mall."

Seto nodded, "yeah, I did see him going into a shop called the Obligated Rose."

"I saw Yugi coming out of that shop the other day aswell," Yami replied recognising the shop's name.

"I think we should check the shop out, it might have some answers. Also doesn't seem to be a good idea to go in there alone either," Seto commented while thinking.

Yami then nodded and agreed that they should meet, "we should meet outside the shop at a quarter past 5. That gives us enough time in there to check things out, and there shouldn't be much problem with looking around because of it being close to closing time."

Seto nodded and was about to say 'good idea', but at that moment they both realised that they were actually working together voluntarily. This made them freak that they were also starting to change and Seto quickly left, causing the meeting to have a abrupt ending.

Yami then made his way back to his group of friends. Joey and Tristian were watching Tea and Bakura be chased around the park by the mob of anti speechers.

"Ummm, I better get going. I have to go out later, and I want to go home and rest before then," Yami commented while watching the little comical scene.

Tristian and Joey nodded before going off to try and help rescue their two endangered friends.

When Yami reached his house he searched through magazines and newspapers for ads from the Obligated Rose, so he couls have a rough idea of what he was looking for. But by the time he had to leave to for the shop to meet up with Seto, he search had come to no avail.

As he left the house he realised that he was going to be late, which would in turn make Seto annoyed with him. But on the other hand Seto was likely to be annoyed with him at any rate. So he quickly started at a fast jog to try and catch up on some lost time. But he quickly had to stop to avoid crashing into three shadowed figures that suddenly stepped out infront of him. Yami squinted to try and see the faces that were against the setting sun but he already had a faint idea from two cruel laughs that he slightly recognised the voices of.

As the sun left his eyes he was able to gain a clearer view of the three, and his hopes dropped as his suspicions were proven right to his disappointment.

"Well, well, looks like we caught ourselves a little pharaoh here," Malik commented snidely, aside and a little back from the Yugi and Ryou.

Yami was about to snap back at Malik until he noticed something different "wait why is your hair brown, wasn't it blond before?"

Malik looked at his hair, already knowing about it's changed colour, frowning at the it's new muddy colour. He didn't look very impressed about the bad dye job that had been done on it.

"We decided that blond was too close to my white, so he had to change it's colour didn't he," Ryou replied smiling evily.

Yami looked at the grinning face, the smirk was in no way similar to the thief's usual one, but it was ultimately disturbing, as was the one plastered on Yugi's face.

Yami shook his head and stepped to the side to go around the three, but was once again stopped by Yugi who had put an arm out in front of Yami.

"Look I have somewhere to be, and I don't really feel like swapping insults with you three today, ok," Yami commented not looking at any of them. Though this was more true for Yugi and Ryou then for Malik.

Yugi laughed cruely, which made Yami cringe slightly, "ow how sad, well if you don't want to do that, then I guess we can always find another way to entertain outselves, can't we boys."

The other two nodded and Yami tried to make himself believe that this was all a bad dream. That Yugi wasn't saying these things, and that neither him nor Ryou had turned seemingly evil. He would prefer to have lost his millennium item to Bakura then this, or even to loose a duel to Seto, which is broadcasted around the world.

What happened next caught Yami off guard. Yami collapsed to his knees after Yugi's fist collected hard with his stomache. The pain coming from the punch was only overwhelmed by the pain about who had been the one to have punched him. The three then surrounded him, sneering down at the kneeling pharaoh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Equill: hehe cliff hanger ain't I evil  
Yami: 0.0

Joey: I think you broke Yami  
Yami: Yugi punched me  
Mokuba; hasn't he done that before?  
Yami: that isn't the point  
Equilla: wait don't normally the evil guys control the ending box?  
Joey: yeah, ow well, review please, maybe your notes can buy Yami out of his fix quicker.

Equilla: first you guys are suppose to comment on the last reviews


	7. Ouch

**7- Ouch**

Yami: you you punched me  
Yugi: get over it wimp  
Equilla; you out, this is the starting comments  
Yugi: we didn't get ending comments in the last one!  
Equilla: I don't care your scaring Mokuba away, and Joey wants to beat you up for beating up Yami so I can't let him in  
Yugi: bring it on  
Yami: only the plot and extra characters belong to the evil witch none of us yugioh characters, happily  
Equilla: watch it or I'll couple you with Tristian  
Yugi: get on with it  
Equilla: the same goes for you  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto waited boredly for Yami to arrive. He looked irritated at his watch, Yami was half an hour late, and if he didn't arrive soon the shop would close. He looked around again and decided to enter the shop. As he walked through the black doorway, we didn't even wonder what was taking his rival so long to arrive, and he didn't even care at all.

One of the first things he noticed about the shop was the monotoned grey that the room consisted of, and how small the shop seemed to be. Upon looking again, it was noticed that the 2 by 2 meter wide shop was surrounded by grey heavy looking curtains, and the only items in the shop other then the curtains and a eerie looking hat stand, was a deep mahogany desk, with a girl sitting behind it reading a book.

Seto walked up to the reading receptionist, still not gaining her attention. Annoyed at the lack of attention that he was gaining he cleared his throat, causing the girl to put down her book.

Looking up at him with creamy brown eyes she asked, "yes?"

Yami hit the tree slumping, he could never bring himself to hit Yugi, and he always thought of Ryou as a friend and had always seen him as overly innocent. He wouldn't have minded defending himself from Malik by being more offensive, but Malik was hardly even involving himself in the fight, and Yami only managed to catch glimpses of him between the two boys that he was doing his best to block the hits from.

Ryou was now approaching Yami with the same evil smirk, which Yami was convinced to be burned into the albino's face. Ryou looked down at the pharaoh who was refusing to look at him, and his smile grew spotting the black eye which he had caused, and the bleeding lip which Yugi had caused. Yami could feel this wounds on his face, and he also could feel much worse bruises elsewhere on his body, but at least nothing felt to be broken, at least not yet.

"Looks like pharaoh boy isn't up to fighting us, what a weakling. Just like your hikari hey Malik" Ryou sneered down at the tired Egyptian.

Yami was able to spot the now dark haired Malik give Ryou an angry glare at the originally sweet boy's comment. It was only at this moment that Yami truly realised that Malik wasn't the cause of any of his bruises, which explained why he never seemed to spot a time to cause harm which wouldn't eat him up from the inside. Looking at the annoyed Malik, he seemed the most normal out of the three boys infront of him, which if he wasn't being beaten up by Ryou and Yugi at the time, Yami might have found funny.

"Get up," Yugi ordered Yami, who then didn't respond because of the pain, loss of hope, and wanting to ignore all that was happening to him.

"Get up," Yugi yelled again at his fallen counterpart, giving him a sharp and hard kick in the ribs.

This caused Yami to curl up in pain which he wasn't to proud about, and made Yugi give a disappointed grunt.

"This is boring, can we go already," Malik insisted from behind the other two, doing his best not to look at the pained pharaoh.

Yugi nodded and Ryou agreed, "he's too pathetic to be any more fun, some pharaoh."

As the three then started to walk off Yugi called back over his shoulder to him, "don't bother leaving the door unlocked tonight for me, I'm straying at Ryou's. We are going to see if Bakura is even more of a wimp then you are, like all Egyptians seem to be."

The last comment obviously effected Malik from the deepened grimace on his face which the other two seemed to ignore it as they walked infront of him.

Yami wasn't sure what time it was when he was able to work up the energy to make his way home, he also didn't know how long he had layed on the ground. But as he managed to make it into the kitchen he knew that the shop would be closed, and Seto long gone. He didn't want Kiaba to see him in that condition anyway, he had already gone through enough as it was. After dressing and cleaning his wounds he layed down on the coach with a cold pack on his black eye. That was until the doorbell rang.

Yami opened the door confused to who would be calling at this time at night, and was surprised and slightly relieved to see Mokuba there, instead of Yugi or a scared looking fleeing Bakura.

Mokuba himself looked very berevelled and on the point of snapping. Behing Mokuba was Seto, who looked in attitude the opposite of his younger brother. His hair was falling loosely into his half asleep looking eyes, and his clothes didn't have any of their usual straps, or gravity defying coats in any visible sight, and instead they were replaced by bright and multicoulered loose and flowing clothes, making him look overly calm. Looking the two up and down he raised an eyebrow while keeping a look of surprise.

"Make him stop," Mokuba screamed to Yami, " he is driving me crazy, cold, evil Seto is better then this."

"What happened?" Yami asked letting the two in.

"I don't know," Mokuba replied as his brother looked around calmly, "he said he had to go out to meet you, I guessed it would be for another battle. When he came back he was like this."

"It must have been that shop," Yami nodded, "it seems to be changing people like this."

"Yeah, but everyone else is acting like this is normal for Seto, you're the first person to notice that it isn't."

"He isn't the only one whose changed, we were the only ones who seemed to realised. Everyone else seemed to think it is normal for them. I'm glad I'm not the only one who notices again."

Mokuba then noticed the state of Yami properly, "what happened to you?"

Yami looked at the cold pack that was still in his hand by his side, " Yugi also changed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi: ha ha, Seto is a hippy

Equilla: quiet you

Malik: let me guess no reviews yet.

Equilla: look who is talking, back of the pack

Malik: that is it I am leaving

Ryou: bye bye, we are better off without you.

Equilla; ow great

Yugi: hey you missed the last chapter

Equilla: erk, well the people reading this wouldn't have known.


	8. apocalypse, well not really

**8- Hide me from the Yugi lovers please**

Yami: you all have lost it, you are evil

Mokuba: you did it to my brother! o.o  
Seto: chill out you two, you all just need to chill out

Equilla; ok I can't decide which is scarier, him as a hippie or Bakura as nice  
Bakura; -  
Joey: I think it is a tie  
Mokuba; Equilla only owns the plot line and added characters, she doesn't own any of the yugioh cast

Yami: of which I am very happy

Equilla: spoil sport!

Yami: you had Yugi bash me up I have a right to complain.

Bakura: that wasn't nice of Yugi, he should know that bonk

Equilla; holding frying pan no friendship speeches

Mokuba then noticed the state of Yami properly, "what happened to you?"

Yami looked at the cold pack that was still in his hand by his side, " Yugi also changed."

Mokuba looked at Yami slightly confused, "did Yugi turn into a hippie as well. I feel really sorry for you, but that doesn't explain the state you are in."

Yami shook his head sadly, "I wish Yugi had been turned into a hippie. From what I can gather is that something is changing people's personalities. Seto use to be cold and only wanted to work, and now well,"

Both Mokuba and Yami looked over at Seto who at the time was lounging on the coach, seeming to be partially asleep, either that or attempting to meditate.

"So Yugi's personality became reversed and then he beat you up," Mokuba commented with a hint of sadness as to what must of have happened.

"Yes with the help of Ryou, his personality has also changed as well, along with Bakura," Yami continued, "he now is taking along the same lines as Tea."

Mokuba moaned, "Not another friendship freak."

"I'm afraid so, also the only people that have seemed to be able to notice that anything is different is you, me and was Seto," Yami replied, "before he turned like this, we came to the conclusion that it had something to with a new shop called 'The Obligated Rose'. That was where I was suppose to meet your brother, but I was held up."

Mokuba nodded sadly taking it all in, "I'm sorry about Yugi, I shouldn't really complain about Seto then."

"No that is still scary," Yami replied looking again at Seto.

"Well we still have to find out what is going on," Mokuba commented trying to raise a positive attitude, "if we get to the bottom of this we might be able to find a way to reverse it."

Yami told Mokuba how he had already tried looking in the newspaper and how he hadn't been able to find anything.

"Have you tried the internet?" Mokuba asked

"I don't know how to use the internet really," Yami replied sheepishly

"Well turn the comp on and I'll look it up for you," Mokuba replied.

Yami looked down at the ground then up at the ceiling, "I don't know how to turn them on either"

Mokuba then faced faulted before pressing the computer's on button. After searching many internet engines, with Mokuba at the helm they were only able to come up with one answer for the 'Obligated Rose'.

After reading the result on the screen they did their best not to laugh, even with their present situation.

**Come visit the Obligated Rose**

**first show of its kind**

**please come**

**please please come**

**If no one comes my mummy will hurt me**

"I'd say that was a dead end." Yami commented as Mokuba turned the computer off.

Seto then came into the room after waking up, "yo dudes, wats up? Wow your look is like so hard, you need to loosen up man."

Yami and Mokuba sweat-dropped at Seto's comment.

Yami then turned to Mokuba and asked, "has he had any drugs by any chance?"

"You two need to chill out let all smooth out, yo I know tomorrow we will go to the beach, with all the cool waves," Seto commented.

"Seto we have school tomorrow," Yami commented blandly.

"ouch man, like government system is sooo confining," Seto replied look a bit down.

Mokuba looked up at the time, "It's getting late, and I don't want to leave the driver alone for too long, so me and Seto have to get going."

Yami nodded and wave goodbye to them out the door. After they disappeared from sight Yami closed the door and locked it, this was one of the first times he had ever felt the need to lock the door.

The next morning in the bathroom Yami was happy with the discovery that he could hide most of his visible injuries with concealer which he conveniently found in his own appointed small cupboard. As he was covering up his black eye he heard the front door open and closed, followed by Yugi's grandfather calling that he had returned.

Finding no one in the kitchen Mr Motoh continued looking around the house until he came upon Yami in the bathroom putting finishing touches on his black eye.

"What are you doing in here?" Mr Motoh asked concerned.

"Nothing," Yami replied quickly hiding the concealer away.

Mr Motoh quickly eyed Yami up and down noticing the cut lip but not saying anything about it, "you better get off to school then.

Yami nodded and grabbed his stuff heading to the front door, but was stopped by Mr Motoh commenting again.

"Ow and Yami, don't be afraid to fight back against Yugi, it isn't your fault that he has the puzzle, I thought puzzles would give him something else to do and make him calmer." Mr Motoh commented before Yami left.

Yami looked over his shoulder at the old man before leaving.

Yugi: aw boohoo, is Yami going to have a cry  
Equilla: review the reviews or no food for you

Yugi: Yami couldn't harm us if he tried, and then he is too soft hearted to even try. laughs  
Ryou: yeah but then that gets whacked  
Equilla: no insulting the reviewers, no food for you, sorry about that AL.  
Yugi: did that little speech by the weakling clear things up a bit, and yeah how funny is Seto as a hippie.  
Ryou: Though it is still a little creepy get whacked again OY! attacks Yugi  
Equilla: --' please review so I can finish this and get away from these two, please, if not me do it for Mokuba who has to put up with Seto.


	9. The Next day, yep school again

9- The next day

Yami: 0.0

Joey: you just realised that yugi has the puzzle didn't you

Yami: nods

Mokuba: we are in big trouble

Equilla; yeah the climax should be coming up somtime.

Joey: 0.0

Mokuba: she don't own any yugioh characters, you know the rest.

Equilla: and sorry about the lateness of that one I now have a job and things got real busy new year and Christmas time

To Yami's joy, he was able to make it to school without seein any trace of either Yugi or Ryou. He had hurried to school with a careful but fast speed, making sure that he would be able to not run into anyone he didn't want to see, and staying well off the paths that lead to Ryou and Bakura's house.

As he reached the entrance to the school he saw a familiar face sitting on the bottom of the steps that led to the front door, who seemed to be waiting for something or someone, and Yami's heart dropped down to his stomach.

Yami decided that he would have to try and walk past Malik, and hope that he would let him pass with out any problems or any extra wounds to Yami. But still as Yami started towards the steps he readied himself for a fight. As he reached the first step Malik stood up stopping Yami from going any further forward.

"What do you want Malik?" Yami asked cautiously and with a slight growl as a warning.

"I want you to take care of Yugi, you need to get that puzzle off him, Marik and me are sick of being bossed around by those two. Do you understand," Malik growled in the pharaoh's face.

Yami looked shocked at Malik listening to what he was saying. Yugi had become some kind of monster and this guy was telling him to take care of him.

"Don't give me that surprised look," Malik snapped at Yami, "I know your good at creeping, so you would be the only one who would be able to get to the puzzle without Yugi thinking anything was up. It was your fault for giving it to him so he wouldn't beat Bakura up again, which was a stupid thing for you to believe him in the first place."

Yami realised what Malik meant, "Ok I'll try. I can't make any promises though."

Malik nodded and headed back into the school, while Yami waited a minute before following the Egyptian's footsteps.

As Yami wandered towards his locker he was half surprised to see Joey and Seto conversing casually, that was until he remembered what Seto had been turned into. Taking another look at Joey he realised that Joey looked like he wanted to get away from the peace blabbering CIO, and kept glancing around for a way out. Spotting Yami, Joey found his excuse and quickly got away from Seto waving and hurriedly walking over to Yami.

"I am so glad you're here," Joey commented patting Yami lightly on the shoulder, to Yami's relief didn't have a bruise on it, "You manage to escape from Balura and Tea, argueing about who is more of a friendship freak, or talking about friendship, and you get cornered by mr hippieboy."

"I'm glad I could be your escape route," Yami commented back laughing lightly.

Joey frowned for a little while before starting to laugh himself.

Suddenly the room went quiet as two smaller figures appeared in the hall, their disturbing smirks never leaving their faces. The path ahead of Ryou and Yugi was kept clear as people rushed out of the way.

Joey watched them glaring and as they were out of hearing range growled, "They are probably here to give their 'reason' to the principle about why they shuoldn't be expelled and why they should be given good grades."

Yami nodded not really paying any attention to what Joey had said as Bakura, Tea and Tristian came up to them. Bakura was looking tired and was having trouble staying awake, even though he kept a mild smile on his face.

"How did you survive last night?" Yami asked remembering where he was told Yugi and Ryou were spending the night before.

"I managed to get into the rafters," Bakura replied with a yawn, and reappling consealer in the mirror of his locker, "luckily they are to small to be able to get up there, but I had a bit of trouble getting there, and I was worried they would use a ladder half the night."

Joey, Tea and Tristian looked angry as they realised what the conversation between the two was about.

"They were beating you two up again, why I aughta," Joey started.

"No Joey, you don't stand a chance while they have the items," Yami commented quickly stopping him in his tracks.

"The only reason they probably keep us around is for their entertainment," Bakura commented sadly, "But we don't want you guys being pulled into the problem."

Yami looked at Bakura sadly, how on earth could this be the same tomb robber that had given him so much trouble so many times. He had never really seen a side to Bakura which was like this, and he wondered if there was any part of the original thief that was truly like this. Yami was then pulled out of his thoughts by the bell for class going off.

After class Yami was waiting outside for Mokuba to arrive a park seat away from Seto, trying to not encourage him to talk, so far to no success. After Yamu gad said goodbye to his group of friends, he watched as Bakura and Tea were chased down the street by the anti friendship speech mob who had gotten their hands on different weapons which included guns, bazookas, bomb throwes, baseball bats and planks of woods with nails in them. Joey and Tristian had followed them down the street shaking their heads sadly.

This had caused Seto to start talking about human rights, "wow, those people need to let go, its called freedom of speech. Everyone deserves the right to say what they want without being chased down the road with the most dangerous weapon known to man."

"A piece of wood with a nail in it?" commented Yami slightly amused.

"Exactly," came the confident answer.

This was to Yami's relief when a psychedelic limo rolled up, and Mokuba let the two into by opening the door. Once inside Mokuba put a gag into Seto's mouth to keep him quiet, but Seto was quickly off to sleep at any rate.

"How can he sleep so much, I swear he slept through all of the classes at school," Yami commented about the snoozing CIO.

Mokuba shrugged, "he seems to do it a lot since he became a hippie, I think he is catching up on all the sleep he missed when he was a workaholic."

Yugi: ow yeah no school for us

Equilla: woohoo

Ryou: wait why are you partying about that

Equilla: cause I've officially now out of school. Now on with the reviews

Yugi: but they are still just going on about Yami being a wimp and so easy to bash up and Seto turning hippie

Equilla: If you are so bored with their reviews then, the first two reviewers get Yugi and Ryou to do with what you want

Ryou: Nice going Yugi

Yugi: Fudge

Equilla: at least you still don't swear


	10. lalalalalalaaaaaa

**10-La la la la la la**

Bakura: ryou beat me up  
Mokuba: is it me or are you more childlike here then in the fanfic?

Joey: where is equilla  
Seto: sleeping

Yami: she mumbled something about ruddy morning shifts, and left  
Mokuba: umm, she only doesn't own the yugioh characters

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the car traveled onwards not a word was spoken. The silence was only broken by the sound of the car, other cars and the driver yelling at other drivers. Both Yami and Mokuba knew where they were going, they just hoped that it would be safe from Ryou and Yugi, and maybe they might be able to find someone who actually made sense, or could make sense of what was happening. They were going to the museum.

After stopping for a number of minutes to let Tea, Bakura, and the anit speech mob past and into the mall, the car quickly pulled over outside of the museum, which actually was joined by the wall to the museum. The opening of doors and the screams of fear and war woke up the sleeping CIO.

"Like maaan, what a weird freaky place, it like has a totally weeeird vibe to it," Seto commented stepping out of the car and looking up at the museum, causing Yami to raise and eyebrow.

Mokuba shook his head and grabbed a hold of Seto's arm pulling his brother into the building of artifacts along with him and Yami. Yami on the other hand was praying that they didn't run into Malik, and that Isis was in a good mood. They wandered around the large silent building looking for any signs of the person that they were searching for to yet no avail.

"You realise they most likely won't remember the real world as we do," Mokuba commented looking into a glass container at a couple of old spear heads.

Yami nodded, "Yeah but can you think of anyone else who can help. Ryou and Yugi have the items, which is in no way a good thing, and only Ra knows how in the field of reeds to contact Shadi."

Mokuba nodded sadly agreeing with him, though he was glad that they hadn't resorted to trying to find Shadi. He had never met the strange man and wished to keep it that way.

Suddenly they heard a soft and faint singing sound. They followed after it curisously, not thinking that any danger could come from it.

The End

Just kidding.

Following the chanting which they guessed would lead to at least someone, which would be a welcome relief as they hadn't seen anyone since they had arrived. But then the sound of the tune was drowned out by approaching grumbeling. Turning a corner they then came face to face with an annoyed grumbeling Marik, who was carrying a platter of food and did not look like he was likeing it. Thought the thing which stuck out the most was his new red hair. Yami guessed what had happened, after seeing Malik's new hairstyle how could he not, but he hadn't expected them to have also cut Marik's hair.

"What on earth are you three doing here?" Marik asked spotting the three slightly lost visitors, and trying not to spill the food after having to make the sudden stop.

"What happened to your hair?" Mokuba asked staring at the now normal hair style on the egyptians head, making Marik growl.

"We came here hoping to find a way to make yugi and ryou less evil and more innocent," Yami replied trying to move the conversation to something less agrevating for their current host, "Do you have any idea where your sister is?"

"Sorry," Marik commented, "She left to Egypt for this week, isn't going to be back till the weekend."

Yami sighed and Mokuba not really wanting to have to live with the new Seto till the weekened asked, "Do you have any suggestions of something else we could do?"

"Have you tried an exorcist, it worked a little on Malik," Marik commented and then added to the odd faces that he was given, "It was mainly to get rid of the stretchy face thing."

Then the faint singing could once again be heard. Yami frowned, he didn't like the song for some reason and it was giving him chills up his spine. Seto on the other hand was humming along with it.

"Who is singing?" Mokuba asked looking around to try and figure out where it was coming from.

Marik shrugged, "I have no idea, it keeps coming and going lately. I traced it couple of days ago and seems to be loudest in the tablet room."

"Is the music coming from the tablets?" Yami asked urgently.  
"No, come on I'll show you," Marik commented quickly and happily disposing of the food tray.

The three followed Marik through the aisles and to the stairs to the tablet room, where it was deifinant that the music was strongest. Yami touched the left wall of the stair well and looked down into the darkness where the singing was coming from. Then Seto sneezed and the singing quickly stopped. Listening not so carefully they could easily here rushing, cluttering and hurried whispers. Yami and Marik rushed down to the bottom of the stairs quickly turning on the lights, but found no people to their disapointment, only scuff marks on the floor.

Mokuba followed down soon after them and looked around, "What's in the room next to this?"

"It is a new shop in the mall next door," Marik replied like it meant nothing.

Yami looked in a slight adventure hero stance at the oppisite wall which backed onto the mall, "I think our new shop will be that new shop, something Rose or whatever."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi: Hey we weren't in this one  
Equilla: or any for awhile  
Ryou: ow yeah, attacking people with siccors

Equilla: anywhoo onto buisness, Yugi goes to  
drum roll

Equilla: Dark Angel hands Yugi to Dark Angel and Ryou goes to

another drum roll

Equilla: Atemu's Lover hands Ryou over to Atemu's Lover now don't hurt them too badly you guys.

Ryou: crap, she hates us cause we bashed up Yami  
Yugi: hey I got off easy cool  
Ryou: I'm a dead man  
Equilla: next time all the guys that appear in the forenote are up for grabs, and we ain't stopping still they are goooone.

Ryou: you better right that next story quick, and all you people better review quick as well


	11. Pass the Hippie

**11- Boo, also known as pass the Hippie**

Marik: hey I got in, wait that means I'm a good person  
Joey: I think that since you are the kinder of the two, you got drafted as good  
Mokuba: at least ryou and Yugi can't get in here  
Pegasus: hello

Mokuba/Joey: 0.0  
Marik: who are you?  
Equilla: oy someone do the disclaimer  
Pegasus: Equilla doesn't own any yugioh characters, so where is yugiboy?  
Marik: evil  
Pegasus: the white haired boy?  
Marik: ryou evil, Bakura shudders you met tea?  
Pegsus: shudders how about Kiababoy  
Marik: hippie  
Equilla: get on with it  
Pegasus: where is the pharoah  
Equilla: hiding from you, now on with the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba and Yami left the museum, leaving Marik to whatever he was doing before they had arrived. Walking down the steps Mokuba was complaining about the fact that they didn't get any help about the items, or to do with the items.

"I think we need to go to that shop," Yami commented ignoring Mokuba's complaints.

"ow yeah," Mokuba replied rolling his eyes, "that worked out well last time you tried it."

"He should have known better then to go in by himself."

"Hey Yami," came a sudden comment from behind them, Yami and Mokuba to jump in alarm, as Seto didn't seem to react as he had fallen asleep on a near by bench.

Spinning around they found it to be Reneea and Yami commented slowing down his heartbeat, "don't do that."

"I'm sorry Yami, I won't do it again," Reneea apologised.

"That is ok," Yami commented having calmed down, " I guess we were just a little on edge, ow this is Mokuba by the way, Mokuba Reneea, Reneea Mokuba."

"Hi Mokuba, nice to meet you," Reneea greeted, shaking the young boy's hand.

"Same here," Mokuba replied, taking his hand back to his side.

At this point Seto woke from his slumber and looked up at Reneea, "heeeeey, do I knoow jou?"

"No sorry, we have never met," she replied hurriedly not even giving the hippie a glance.

"I'm sure I have," Seto got up, getting a better looke at Reneea, " now whereee could I have seeen jou?"

"You do go to the same school," Yami commented pointing out where they might have met.

"There you go that is probably where you saw me," Reneea commented rushidly and looking at her watch, "Well I have to go, got better things to do then stand around here all night."

"Well that was weird," Yami commented watching her disappear around the corner.

"She deffinitly has to chill out," Seto commented, not getting the word quite right, and to Mokuba's surprised, found himself nodding in agreement.

Turning back to Mokuba Yami informered him, "Tomorrow I'll go to the shop, as there isn't any time left to today."

Mokuba nodded looking at his watch, "What time should I meet you?"

"Your not coming," Yami replied taking a big step away from the boy in question as to avoid the response.

"What!"

"I can't let both of us go into the shop. If we both get changed then there will be no one to return everything to normal. Also Seto would kill me when he returns to normal, if he found out I let you go in," Yami replied hurriedly, worried that Mokuba would get mad and leave him with no transport home.

Mokuba had no choice but agree, "yeah your right he would kill you. Ok, but your taking him with you."

"What why?" Yami gasped not liking the idea of being stuck with the hippie.

"Because I'm not letting you go by yourself and be changed," Mokuba answered while also thinking, 'and to get Seto out of my hair.'

"Ok I'll meet him at the mall fountain at 4:30, it gives us enough time, and there shouldn't be too many people," Yami commented to which Mokuba agreed, and Seto had no comment as he had respaced.

"What are you three doing here," Malik growled from behind Yami.

"Gah," Yami exclaimed turning around in frustration, "would everyone please stop sneaking up behind me like that."

Mokuba rolled his eyes then turned to Malik, "we are trying to find a way to return things to normal. You know with Yugi and Ryou innocent, and Bakura running amoke with you and your hair is now brown."

Malik ignored the comment about his hair and looked at the boy like he was crazy, "Nothing isn't normal, I think you've spent to many late nights up working."

Yami realised that they weren't getting anywhere, because of the facr that Malik didn't remember how things use to be, but remembered what Malik had said to him earlier, "We are trying to find a way to get the millenium items off Ryou and Yugi, and maybe make them not as cruel. We might have just found the key."

This caught Malik's intrest, "How can I help."

"You could come with me and Seto to the shop," Yami asked hopefully, even having to have Malik there would be better then Seto, at least Malik was useful.

"Sorry can't," Malik answered quickly not wanting to be stuck with the two as he thought, idiots, "but here I'll keep them out of your hair for the day."

"That will work fine," Mokuba commented happily.

"Yeah fine," Yami commented not as happy, with still being stuck alone with Seto.

The sun went down and the limo pulled up outside of the Motou's house. Yami got out and waved a bye to Mokuba, reaffirming that he would get there to meet Seto this time. When he went in the door he gave a smile to Mr Motou, who then returned the grin a proffered to the entertainment room with his head. Yami peeked warefully around the corner to find Yugi there watching tv, and smiled as he heard him laughing as big bunny tricked Elmer Fudd out of shooting him. Yami smiled as he heard the laugh, it was more like Yugi's normal laugh, filled with warmth, and didn't hold any of the hints of cruelty as he had heard it from the same small hikari earlier.  
The happy noise filled Yami with hope as he then went up to his room and went to bed, ignoring the locks on the inside of his door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou: aww how sweet, it just wants to make me puke

Yugi: I do not have a warm laugh

Equilla: comment on the reviews already  
Yugi: don't yell!  
Equilla: you want to go back to DarkAngel  
Yugi: I'll be good

Ryou: congrads DarkAngel you've got Yugi scared at your name. Also it is getting interesting isen't it, soon it will be over…. No I don't want to be a wimp again noooooo!

Yugi: Yes that is what the world is like turned upside down. Ain't it great.

Equilla: ow and todays hand outs are Seto to DarkAngel and Bakura to True Albino, congrads, and be nice girls, they are 'special'. Fanfiction girls, you need to be quicker, the freedom girls are stealing all the guys from you.  
Ryou: Please review, more people being given away  
Yugi: they are going cheap cheap cheap

- Need something different-

Want to see Bakura normal again?

Then read Unpeople

Containing a normal Bakura

A nightmared Pharoah

And Seth's grand first appearance

Along with two mysterious unknowns

-This self promotion paid for by Obligated Rose-


	12. read at top of chapter, doesn't fit here

**12- Planet of the Rather Large Monkeys whack did you get the number of that donkey cart?**

Mokuba; Bakura, what was it like with True Albino?  
Bakura; you mean Carla, well I had planned all these fun things for us to do, but then she ignored me the whole time and I got stuck in a well.

Mokuba: Seto what about your time with Dark Angel?  
Seto: sleeping  
Equilla: guess we will never know

Joey: er the yugioh characters in this story do not belong to Equilla, but the storyline does, along with the plot.  
Equilla; the movie doesn't belong to me either, and warning, lots of convo in this one

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Yami was eating a breakfast of cereal, having woken up early enough before school while Mr Motou was setting up the shop. Yugi had already left that morning, as Yami figured out was a side effect of the change. Though he was sure that the hikari hadn't gone to school, he only needed to give absence reasons once a week. The amount that Yami was becoming use to this reality had started to scare him. Listening to the radio as he ate a sudden news flash came out of the speakers, with the reporter clearly stating that the school would be closed for the day as the teachers had decided to go on a impromptu strike.

Yami rolled his eyes thinking 'like their classes are interesting anyway.'

Looking at the clock and thinking about the long time that he would have to wait to go to the shop, Yami decided to see if he could have it moved to earlier in the day for convenience.

Picking up the landline phone and using the local directory, Yami rang the Kiaba house and to his misfortune had Seto pick up. After managing to get Seto to give the phone to Mokuba, after a long hello and a short unwanted conversation.

"HI Yami, sorry about that I have been trying to keep the phone away from him," Mokuba apologised, "so what is the call for."

"You know that school has been cancelled right?" Yami asked making sure so he didn't have to tell him later.

"Yeah I know," Mokuba replied with a yawn, "We were able to catch wind of it last night so we slept in a little."

"I was thinking that we could move the shop investigation to earlier in the day incase they close early on us," Yami suggested, it also gave him a reason not to work that day.

"Good idea, we can move it to one," there was then a pause over the phone line, "Look I have to go, make sure to tell Malik about this, see you later, and don't be late this time."

"Seeya and good luck with the meetings," Yami commented correctly guessing what he had to go to.

"Gee thanks," Mokuba replied sourly, "I just hope Seto doesn't start ranting again."

At this the phone call ended, so Yami searched once again through the telephone book, making a note to make himself a proper address book, to find the Ishtar's house.

This time the phone was picked up by Ishizu.

"Hi Ishizu," Yami commented hoping that she wouldn't ask too many questions, "Umm, is Malik there, I have to talk to him about something."

"Aah yes the thing where you are attempting to make Yugi and Ryou kinder," Ishizu replied understandingly.

This surprised Yami, "what, how did you, did you see something in the tauk?"

"No Malik told me," Ishizu replied, "Now what did you want to tell him, I'm afraid he is out right now but I can pass the message on."

"Thanks, can you tell him it has been moved up to 1 o'clock becaue school has been cancelled," Yami replied.

"Ok, I shall tell him," Ishizu assured Yami, "The school is closed you say, I must then go pick Marik up, I'm afraid Odion is out of town trying to clean up more traces of the Rare Hunters, and I took him to school without knowing."

Yami just looked at the phone, he had to admit, Ishizu was weird sometimes.

"I wish you good luck in the exploit and also should warn you that Malik informed me that Yugi and Ryou are to sleep over at your house tonight," Ishizu commented as her goodbye.

"Thankyou, and bye," Yami replied before hanging up.

So they were coming over for the night. That meant that if they didn't succeed then he was really in for trouble. So he had to get it all done that day, no more reconnaissance, just full on all out reversal back to normal from there on in.

Yami nodded as he hung up the phone, and was really wishing that it would end before then. Then he heard the doorbell ring. As Mr Motou was busy on the phone he called out for Yami to answer the door, and looked confused as he found Joey on the other side.

"Hi Joey, what are you doing here?" Yami asked only then realising how the question might seem stupid as Joey was his friend.

"I thought it would be cool to spend the day together since they shut the school today," Joey replied, "and we haven't been able to talk much lately cause you keep spending time with the Kiabas."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Yami replied not really want to have to try and explain what had been going on, and looking around noticed that Tristian was no where to be seen, "Where is Tristian, you guys hardly go out without each other."

"Ow, he is spending the day with Bakura," Joey replied trying to not let Yami think anything was up.

Yami gave Joey a suspicious look, and took a guess at what the two boys were up to, "the two of you are acting as our bodyguards aren't you."

"Yeah," Joey replied feeling a bit sheepish that he had tried to hide it, "I figured that you would catch on to it."

"Well I'm afraid I have to be at the mall at 1, and I can't be late," Yami commented, "so I can't go far, or to places like the fair and stuff."

"That's ok," Joey replied grinning, "I was going to suggest that we go to the movies with the others anyway, and it should finish right before one."

"Ok," Yami agreed nodding then turned towards the shop and grabbed his wallet, "Mr Motou I'm going out with the others to the mall."

"That's goo, have fun," came the partly distracted reply.

The two walked along in silence until a nagging question got to Joey.

"What is the appointment that you have at 1?" Joey asked not able to restrain the question any longer.

"I have to meet Seto to look at a shop," Yami replied without looking up at Joey.

Joey looked down at Yami given himing a strange and concerned look at the reply, "um, Yams, is there something that you haven't been telling us?"

"huh?" Yami looked at Joey confused, then his eyes went wide as he realised what Joey was suggesting, then loudly, and angrily yelled, "What! No! How can you even suggest that, we are going to try something in hopes to make Ryou and Yugi not as cruel."

"I'm sorry," Joey commented rubbing his ringing ears, "hey you need any other people helping, I would be glad to help get them nicer."

Yami started calming down and replied, "yeah that would be a great help, just don't tell the others. We can't have too many people."

"I understand," Joey commented then turning the conversation to other things as Yami was happy that he wasn't alone with Seto.

As they reached the cinrma in the mall they spotted, Tristian, Tea and Bakura waiting for them. Bakura of which was waving tickets to see Willy Wonka.

They reached the cinema in the mall to find them the other three waiting and Bakura happily waving tickets for Willy Wonka.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EQuilla: bet I tricked you with the name, though it shows how long ago I did the outline.

Ryou: I like Carla's idea lets do it  
Equilla: … you actually looked at the reviews without being told to  
Yugi: I think he has a crush

Equilla: oy no fighting or I'll hand you out again.

Ryou/Yugi: we'll be good  
Equilla; Carla, to answer your question, if they did it again on them, it would, well do nothing, or in Seto's case would turn him into a different alternate reverse, such as a generous little guy who believed in the heart of the cards, but as that would totally mess up Yami, I think we will try to avoid that  
Ryou: but I want to be more evil  
Equilla: hmm to give you to Dark Angel or not  
Ryou: I'll shut up

Equilla: today's hands outs are Joey to Carla, cause just is and Dark Angel get Marik, who is the hikari, and finaly Malik goes to cheeky-eyes. Next time more give outs, including Yami, and the evil ones again  
Yugi: darn it


	13. Breaking and Entering

Equilla; ehem this is a public service anouncment Mokuba: yeah yeah. She doesn't own any yugioh characters or developments from the script, but the rest is hers Equilla; ummm that ain't it but yes Joey: You don't own characters from the other shows and stories used?  
Equilla: there aren't any.  
Mokuba: then what?  
Equilla: well this story is different from my others. It has a sometimes more serious tone, and sometimes dark. It may contain character death and cruelity Joey: you've already had character death, and I think Yami being beaten up was cruel and serious Equilla; yes but you'll see this is different. See ya from us for now -  
Unpeople Some people lead a rich life, some lead a cruel one, others don't have one at all.

The young boy kept running. He had to make it, if he didn't he was done for. He could hear the people getting closer to him with every step he took. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't just go like this. He dodged down a small crevice between two buildings and watched silently as his pursuers rushed by the small opening, unaware that they were no longer following him. As the foot steps disappeared from hearing range the child looked around the small crevice. Even though he could no longer hear the people that had been chasing him, he didn't want to go back outside in case they turned back and spotted him. He started side shuffling down between the two buildings further away from the main road. As he kept going he saw a shimmering further up the way. Eventually reaching it, he found himself in a area which was larger, but not by much, and a intricately designed mirror standing in front of him.

The boy ran a hand down the beautiful frame of the mirror. He had never seen something as magnificent or as stunning as this his whole life. As he marvelled at the wonderful thing in front of him, he was rudely brought back to reality by the sound of sirens coming closer. Curious and worried at to what was now happening he scooted back up the small gap between the two buildings and hid in the shadow of the doorframe of the entrance to a shop watching the happenings which had caused the previously empty streets to become full with sticky beaks who had rushed out of their homes at the sound of sirens or the commotion which had followed previous or afterwards.

The police chief stormed out of the first car that was to arrive, and was quickly backed by his armed men. He lifted his armoured arms pointing in different directions, making it obvious to onlookers that he was telling the squad what to do over the intercom which remained inside his helmet. The boy peered through the crowds trying to see what was going on. His worries of his previous chasers diminished for now, as he was sure that they wouldn't pursue him with the feared patrolmen around. This worries completely vanished as he noticed it was these men who the police were fighting against in the attempt to harass them into the armoured car which they had brought with them.

While happily watching he jumped as a hand tapped him on the shoulder, reaffirming fears.  
"Its ok," a familiar voice commented trying to calm the boy, "It's only me."

The boy smiled turning around to find his friend there.  
"Don't do that, you know it makes me jump out of my skin, and where were you?" the boy questioned his short haired friend.

"Look I'll tell you later, for now I think it is best that we got home and out of eyesight," came the reply.

The boy nodded agreeing, also looking around as his friend was before the two slipped back into the shadows of the crowd and disappearing from view of anyone who was watching them.  
Yami raced through the courtyard. He was late for his hunting class with his father who he knew wouldn't be happy because of this. How could he have let Seth trick him like that, he should have known better then to go out to the main city. If his father found out that he did he would be in even more trouble then he was now. His small feet dashed down the corridor, the sound resounding throughout. He burst through the door to where his father was surely waiting.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Yami commented gasping for breath his hands on his knees and his head bowed respectfully, "I promis I will not do it again."

When no answer came Yami looked up. This wasn't the throne room, and his father was definantly not seated regaly looking down at him upset, or any other way. He slowly and warily made his way up to the prominent sarchophagus that was in the room, looking down into it he saw his father's faced and screamed.

Yami sat upright panting, his forehead drenched with sweat. This wasn't the first time he had this dream. Catching his breath he looked down at the other end of his bed. He never told anyone about them, even though he supposed he should so that someone could tell him what they meant. But a pharaoh wasn't suppose to have nightmares, they were suppose to be brave and strong. Having nightmares that he sometimes woke up screaming from, only showed weakness and fear.

He looked out the small window that gave the light to his sleeping quarter's and pushed himself out of bed using his stone pillow as leverage, when he saw that it was morning. He called out the door for his servants, who then quickly came and dressed him in his royal clothes and jewelry. Yami was relieved that he didn't have to give any public appearances or religious ceremonies that day. It meant that he didn't have to wear all the ceremonial gold and head dresses. All the gold weighed he hated having to wear it, having it all on him felt like it would take a year to be able to cross from one side of the city to the other.

He made his way down to the throne room where he knew that his viziers would be waiting for him, not to his surprise some of the higher ranking priests were also there. They seemed to be coming more often, but then again the temples were also becoming richer, and therefore more powerful each year. To his luck they were all talking among themselves and he managed to slip onto his seat without anyone noticing. The first person to spot his prescence was the high priest of Amun, Seth. Yami had grown up with the young priest, sometimes being lead astray as he remembered being in his dreams. The high priest slipped away from the conversation between the priest, the one priestess of Hathor, and the viziers that had yet to leave to their assigned area of watch.

"Your up late again this morning," Seth commented ignoring the formalities that are normaly given by priests to the pharaoh.  
"I was not late," Yami retorted to the smirking priest, "I slipped in as I didn't wish to be pestered"  
"Ah yes," came the sarcastic reply, "we are a pestful bunch aren't we. May as well separate us from the regime to rid us out of your hair at once."

Yami gave Seth the look that clearly showed that he was not in the mood of the playful joking that morning, " you would have made a crummy Vizier, you realise that."

"As long as I look good in the robes, then I'm happy," Seth returned giving the pharaoh a smile that showed him that he was just joking.

Yami knew that the high priest took his job seriously, he had never seen him joking in anyway with any of the others of the court, and as soon as talk turned to business, he seemed to loose all his humour.

The Vizier Akunadin came forward as the high magician Mahado arrived with his young apprentice.

"Would you like to begin sir," the vizier asked giving a bow of the head before the pharaoh.

Yami nodded, "Yes, I think it would be best"  
He jumped from ledge to ledge, looking gleefully at all that he had gathered before him. Yes he had come up with a brilliant bounty that night for sure. Then he heard an incoming noise, always gaining closer. Hearing the approaching hooves on the sand he quickly turned tail and dived down into his hole, only to return up to find his gathered food scattered and trampled, he glared at the disappearing horse, whose rider was none the wiser, and happy about his own established bounty, of which was draped over himself, and the back of the horse.

Bakura continued to speed the horse along the sand dunes. He had gained a great amount of treasure with his last conquest, but he thought his greatest gain from this travel to be the long bundle over the rump of the horse, and the reactions he expected to gain, when he made a visit in to the great pharaoh.  
As he mushed the horse faster on towards the city he laughed out into the cold night air.  
-  
Equilla: please review while I snap Joey and Mokuba out of their stupor Mokuba/Joey: O.o 


	14. B I N G O B I N G O,sorry no title here

Mokuba: I'm caught, I can't believe I was caught

Equilla: get over it

Joey: you'll be able to save him right Yami

Yami: yeah, I hope so

Seto: all of you need to

Mokuba: if you say chill out one more time I will scream

Joey: erk I think you better get him back to normal fast before Mokuba snaps

Yami: yeah, Only the plot line and the extra characters belong to Equilla

Equilla: not all the chanters belong to me either pokes chanters but some do, I will list those who don't at the end, along with certain members of the Anti friendship mob

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After watching Joey and Seto leaving, praying, wishing and hoping numerous times that they would make it out safely. After waiting awhile after they were out of view he peeked into the room again. Someone had to turned the lights off and all he could see was the occasional flicker of Mokuba. From what he had been able to see of him, Mokuba was sleeping calmly in the middle of the circle of people. The only light source that was in the room, was a single candle which was about a metre infront of a person who was completely clouded.

Then chanting started to begin, going from a light whisper to a stronger more powerful tone slowly. He easily recognised it as the chanting that he had heard while at the museum, after the volume raised loud enough to be able to work out the words.

He froze as he heard footsteps coming towards him, thinking shortly he quickly and quietly crept across the entrance to the room when he was sure that no one was watching, to a better and darker hiding place.

He watched as a guy walked down the corridor where he had stood and into the room.

He heard him say something but wasn't able to quite catch it, he then cringed as a harsh voiced snapped out of the darkness at him.

"Shut up Kasey," it snapped at him, "Shut up and get out, if you mess up once more like this, I swear you will not appreciate the consequences."

The so called Kasey then left as soon as the yelling had stopped, slumped, and obvious to Yami, down heartened, upset and hurt. Watching the boy walk off Yami started to concoct a plan in his mind as the air started to become misty, emitting from the circle.

Following silently after Kasey, not noticing the fog swirling at his ankles he hoped by the time that he got back that it wouldn't be too late to save Mokuba. As he quietly passed by the doorway again he noticed that the lights in the room were back on and that people were moving about. Listening carefully he heard someone comment about stretching their legs before tyring to restart the ritual. He sighed as he was happy at the extra time that had been given to him and quickly ducked down the corridor he remembered Kasey going down.

Soon finding himself back in the front room, and spotting Kasey reading something, Yami closed the door behind him which startled Kasey.

"What are you doing here, your not suppose to be here," Kasey gasped spotting Yami who was leaning against the closed door.

"You are going to tell me what is going on right now," Yami replied darkly glaring at Kasey.

"Why should I tell you, you will just try and stop us."

"What should you care, they treat you awfully from what I have seen, stop their tyranny and help me."

Kasey thought on the words before nodding and telling him what was going on.

"We are performing a ritual on people which reverse's their personality, it is also suppose to make people believe that it is normal. Though as we do not have enough people as we are suppose to, not everyone sees it as normal. We normaly get them to sit in the middle by saying it is a type of meditation which is suppose to help them concentrate better, or something else along those lines, other times we just get them with chloroform if they don't agree to it."

"But why are you doing all this?" Yami asked not fully understanding it all.

Kasey shrugged, "I think the ring leader and a few of the higher members have some grand scheme, for the rest of us it is a well paying easy job really."

Yami nodded still not knowing the reason of it all, "Look I need to get it undone, my life has become a living hell since it started. My most trusted friend has become a danger to my safety. My enemy has become overly friendshipy and I can't take any of this anymore."

Kasey nodded looking down and feeling slightly guilty, "I'm sorry, I think I might know a way to reverse the ritual, though I will need your help."

Kasey walked back into the ritual chamber room where the group was still wandering around, though a number of them had gone off to get some food to eat. Seeing other look at him suspiciously as he made his way over to Mokuba, he commented to them that he was checking that he was still asleep, in case they needed to put him out again.

Yami was waiting outside the door, waiting for Kasey to hit the lights like he had promised he would. As Kasey made his way slowly over to the switch he spotted some people turning the corner behind Yami, he pointed at Yami calling out to the others to grab him and that there was a intruder.

Yami stared wide eyed at him as he was grabbed from behind, and glared at him angrily as a chloroform soaked cloth was slapped over his nose and mouth thinking, 'how could I be so blind.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi: gaaah! It is too crowded in here

Reneea: what I invited the whole group in so what

Ryou; Come on lets do the review and get out of here

Yugi: yeah only one or two more chapters right?  
Ryou: I hope so  
Yugi: err you you have any comments for Carla  
Ryou: keep that crazy girl away from me!

Yugi: glad you like your given DA

Ryou: woohoo we made a guys head explode, wait U turn? And I'm afraid we haven't gotten your other reviews  
Equilla: on another note sorry about being late work got in the way  
Reneea: and stargate dvds   
Equilla: heh apophis, Til'k and O'Neill rule


	15. Mist mist everywhere

Equilla: before starting the next chapter I would like to take this time to advertise some of my other stories.

Unpeople- with Atem, Bakura, and that whole gang, an alternate future and no Tea or Obligated Rose people in sight

Tomb-Scape- My newest series, with all lights and darks, a power older then Yami and Bakura, and again no Tea in sight. Also set in Egypt, and you can help decide what happens, slightly.

Mokuba: happy now?

Equilla: very  
Yami: can we finish this I want Yugi back to normal  
Mokuba; yeah being tied up is uncomfortable  
Equilla; yeah yeah, whatever

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The mist was swirling around Yami's feet as he started to wake up. He could feel it swirling there, which didn't seem right as it was myst. He could also feel his hands tied behind his back and Mokuba who was behind him. He could hear the chanting of the people around him and blinking his eyes open he looked around. None of them seemed to notice that he was awake. Maybe he could escape now, all he had to do was slip his hands under his feet, grab Mokuba and run.

Now paying proper attention to what he could hear, Yami realised that the chant had been restarted. He started to struggle to work out the best mode of escape as the words started to seep into his mind. The words started to turn his mind empty, slowing down his train of thought, and causing the ideas to leave his mind.

His eyes flickered open and closed as he tried to regain his train of thought. He could see someone walk around, and silloute against a already dark background. The fog weighed down his legs, sifting around his body. Yami thought to himself, thinking trying to remember things which seemed to have slipped beyond the reach of his mind. Even his own name seemed to be locked out of his grip. Something tickled at the edge of his mind nagging him with answers. Letting some of the answers in he tried to shake the thoughts from his mind, he wasn't like that, what was being said into his mind couldn't be right. Memories nagged trying to surface, but he dismissed them quickly, they had so many holes, colour and numbers were wrong, and things seemed to be slipping out of place.

Prying his eyes open, against the weight of the words and the fog that was swirling around his upper chest. He saw the sillouette again, recongising the traitorous image this time. He was surprised that Kasey wasn't helping them with the chanting, he had already betrayed him, so he wouldn't be surpised if he had been helping in the actual ritual. Watching his movements between stolen glances he saw the boy flipping through a book. Deciding to have a yell at Kasey Yami tried to stand up, but being dragged down by the fog that had reached up to his shoulders he faltered and fell forwards.

Some of the chanters stopped staring shocked at the fallen captive. Others nudged them to start up again. But a whisper spread out between them that the captives weren't supposed to be able to do that. Yami forced open his eyes as he looked around under the mist. He tried to breath in but struggled finding the fog blocking all air from reaching his mouth. Kicking his legs out he hit Mokuba, helping wake the sleeping boy, who cried out softly from the abrupdt awakening.

One of the chanters stood up and glared down at the two bounded boys.

Suddenly a new chanting started to protrude through the fog, which then started to act like a scared animal. The others of the group also started to panic, many of them running screaming from the room. Yami felt himself be finaly pulled out from under the mist by Mokuba, gasping for air as his face broke the surface. Looking up he spotted Kasey standing with a book in his hands chanting the words. He could feel his head slowly becoming clearer as the chant went on. Then he could feel Mokuba's hands near his own, and started doing his best to undo the bonds that held him. As the ground started to shake beneath them Mokuba's hands became free and he in turned started franticly fiddling with Yami's bonds. Looking up Yami could see who he guessed was their leader slowly coming towards them, until part of a roof fell down crashed infront of the shadowed man. The fog was thrown up engulfing the looming figure, taking him from Yami's view.

Suddenly Mokuba and Yami were pulled to their feet.

"There no time right now to undo the ropes," Kasey shouted over to the racket, pulling them along and towards the door, "we have to get out of here now, this place is falling apart."

Finaly reaching out of the shop they heard a crashing noise behind the now closed door. As Mokuba finished freeing Yami from his bonds, Kasey tried to reopen the door, finding the door blocked, and unable to be budged.

"Thankyou for helping us," Yami commented regreting his earlier feelings, "I'm sorried about what happened."  
"That's ok" Kasey commented smiling, "they would have fired me anyway after what I did. But I should get going, those that regroup might come after me. I hope the spell worked for you guys, and watch your back as well, kay."

Yami and Mokuba nodded, thanking him again and they parted their separate ways. Mokuba headed home hoping that when he got there Seto would be back to his strict working self. Yami headed off back to the shop, praying that Yugi had returned to his normal loving self. Kasey disappeared into the night.

hopes the spell worked

Reaching the front door, Yami hesitated for a second before opening it and walking through. Going into the kitchen he found Gramps sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, I'm tired," Yami commented heading towards the doorway to go ip to his room.

"Well when you go through it, you better look out," Gramps replied refering to the lounge room, "Yugi and Ryou are in there."

Yami's hopes droped as he heard this but then made a sudden decision, "well, I have to face them somtime, may as well do it now."

Gramps nodded as Yami went into the lounge room and spotted the tops of the hair styles above the lounge back.

"You do that, personally I'm waiting till their sugar rush runs out," Yami could just hear Grams commenting over Ryou's and Yugi's joyful laughter.

Hearing his grandfather Yugi yelled back poping his head over the back of the lounge, "We are not on a sugar high. Hey Yami."

"Hey Yugi, Ryou," Yami commented coming closer to the lounge, "what are you watching?"

"Will and Grace," Yugi replied, "come join us."

Yami nodded and slid onto the empty lounge, as the two lights were on floor leaning on pillows gazing at the glowing screen. As soon as the next ad break came on, before Yami could blink he had a pillow in his face as one of the two screamed out, "pillow fight!"

------------------------------------------

Equilla; the last chapter

Mokuba: finaly

Joey: except for the epilogue and the sequal

Mokuba: noo please no more, no more

Equilla: seeya after the epilogue, and all I owned from this was all of those who were part of the magic group and the anti speech mob.


	16. Epilogue

Equilla: Welcome to the epilogue, where you get to find our how everyone else is going after the end of the story.

Mokuba: finally it is over, ow she don't own any of us  
Joey: till the sequel  
Mokuba: was hoping she would forget that  
Equilla: never, ow and sorry for the lateness

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seto tried ringing Mokuba again. He kept getting told that the phone number was out of order. He then heard the front door open and close and he stormed down to it seeing Mokuba drudge himself in.

"Where have you been and why isn't your phone working. You shouldn't be out so late at night and are suppose to tell my secretary that you are going to be out so late if you are," Seto snapped at his brother.

Mokuba looked at his brother snapping at him, and as soon as it was over he threw his arms around the infuriated and then confused CEO.

An alarm started off in Ryou's house causing the sleeping thief to attempt to throw his pillow at the offending clock. As he rolled over he suddenly felt his bed going on an angle beneath him. Opening his eyes and looking he was able to let out one shouted exclamation before plummeting to the ground from the rafters were his mattress and bed had been put.

Sitting up he held his head, 'aw shit why the hell do I hurt so much. The fall couldn't do all this pain,' he thought to himself making the way to the bathroom to splash his face with water.

Rubbing his face with the tap water he then looked up at the mirror and watched with shocked eyes as some foundation ran down his face revealing black eyes and other sores.

"Why in Ra's am I wearing pink!" roared through the street scaring many birds from their nesting place.

Ishizu Ishtar was rudely awoken by two loud angry shouts, and an argument happening outside her bedroom door.

Making her way to her door and opening it rubbing her eyes she muttered, "What is it this time."

"Look what he did to my hair," both Marik and Malik yelled at Ishizu pointing accusingly at the other.

Blinking so she could see better, covering her mouth with her hand was the only thing she could think to do to stop herself from laughing at the new hairstyles her brothers were headed.

Malik glared at his more innocent side and growled threateningly, "you shall pay for this!"

Marik gave Ishizu a look which read, 'how are you going to punish him,' as Malik stormed off.

"Well at least it makes you look more like a boy," Ishizu replied trying to stop herself from smirking and to give him a reassuring smile.

Marik threw his hands in the air before storming off in the opposite direction of Malik. Ishizu watched him go down the hallway and shrugged as Odion, who had poked his head out the door to see what the fuss was about, raised an eye curious.

A crowd of people watched as police searched a shop which was commented to have had a large commotion the night before which included an amount of damage to the shop itself. Most people in the crowd were excited about the action having broken the mostly drag day to day. Though scattered people watched on sombrely, as the police went in circles with their investigation getting nowhere.

Standing by a fountain the crazy man watched by grinning, keeping his hood as low as ever. While a shadow watched from a not so distant stair well, shaking its head before it disappeared into the darkness.

Tea continued running yelling back at her perusers, "look just tell me what you want me to change and I'll do it!"  
"Destroy the whiny destroy the whiny!," the weapon wielders replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Equilla; Yep the end to that saga is over

Mokuba: I got my brother back  
Joey: no more people attacking the openings  
Equilla: see you guys at the sequel, and don't forget to read my other stories  
Mokuba; nooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
